1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a plurality of card images, i.e., "windows", displayed in a card image data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In usual offices, office workers store information in physical card systems. That is, they write the information on to cards and store the cards in filing boxes.
The development of word processing, however, has made possible electronic card systems wherein information is stored on card images in a floppy disk or other memory medium, thereby enhancing office efficiency. In such a system, a card image is displayed on a display unit and information is added thereon.
A card image is comprised of common card mode data for a plurality of card images, such card images with common card mode data being considered a "box", and individual card data for each card image.
In some systems, a plurality of card images belonging to different boxes are simultaneously displayed on the display unit and successively processed. It is desired to enlarge a card image, i.e., a window for displaying each processed card mode data. Note that, in the prior art, when enlarging a card image, it is usually necessary to push a series of keys--a relatively complex operation which increases the amount of work.
Also, it is desired to easily scroll a processed window, i.e., an active window. Note that an "active window" is a window in which a cursor is displayed. In the prior art, a scrolling operation is performed on the entire display picture including an active window.